rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Walker
Description Abyss Walker is an ultra-class that uses a Greatsword as a weapon. The trainer is located in the All-Dark, and the skills are free, although they require lots of chaotic karma. There was a myth that Abyss Walkers could not go tomeless, however this is not true. It has been proven that you can go tomeless as Abyss Walker, but it's unconfirmed if you can only get it as max, or if you can get it the moment you jump in. This is not a myth, if you are tomeless and light the torch on the church Ardor will say "Welcome, servant of Solan." and will toss you into the void, but this time it will be like you were never an Abyss Walker and will die. And after you max out Abyss Walker, tomeless orb does not work for you. Though, if you go to Khei, you instantly get tomeless without any repercussions. How to Obtain # Max out the Greatsword superclass. # Get 60 grips = 15 soul rips for Dinakuri. # Talk to Enibras who is located in a cave near the tallest peak (and near Big Hoss)in the Tundra to get the first quest, then grip 2 players with high orderly. (About max Tespians and 2-3 quests, or 5 rots. Equivalent to Sigil Knight). # After obtaining two skulls, go back to Enibras with a torch, and he will make the flame of your torch purple. (Be careful as Howlers spawn as soon as you enter his cave.) # Travel to the place where the Necromancer Church is located at (go through Glowscroom Cave), and light the brazier above the church by touching it with the torch equipped. # Once you have lightened the brazier You will see a dialogue saying "Come to me my child.", If you did the quest correctly. Then jump into the abyss and you'll be transported to the All-Dark. # Talk to Enibras and he will give you your skills for free. # The armor(750) and weapon(200) cost 950 in total making this the cheapest Ultra class. Abilities Active Wrathful Leap - '''Do an aerial leap to your cursor over a short distance, does an AOE knockdown and applies a curse stack on hit. This will also make you immune to fall damage so you can use this when falling from high places. 10 second cooldown time. '''Abyssal Scream - '''Applies curse stacks on both you and nearby players. 15 second cooldown time. '''Passive '''Abyss Walker - '''Jumping into the pit at Sea of Dust will teleport you to the All-Dark. '''Abyssal Training- '''Changes the Greatsword combo. The combo is two quick swings and a chop which will stun you for a second. However you can use the M2 which is a powerful cleave and does not stun you at all directly after the first two hits of the M1 combo to become entirely unhittable. The M2 will break blocks no matter what, even if perfect block. Perfect blocking a Abyssal Greatsword M2 will break your block and the perfect block screen effect will not play but you won't take any damage. The time between a combo is exactly identical to the time it takes to get up from a ragdoll, allowing you to hit them at the absolute earliest time possible, meaning if you are hit once by an Abysswalker, there is no escape, and you are guaranteed to die. Strength * Insane damage with the curse stacks. * Insanely large hitboxes. * M2 breaks shields and can't be perfect blocked. * You can escape battles by jumping into the All-dark. * Decent health (228). Weakness * Not much mobility. * All of the attacks except M2 can be blocked by blocking or mana shield.. * Cannot disguise yourself as you'll have 2 skulls mounted on your right leg no matter what. Notes * A good tip for finding your sigil grips, if you have any alt it only takes 5 tespians and poor man and sick girl quest. (then you can grip THE SAME ACCOUNT twice!) * While doing the torch quest, you will be combat tagged for the entirety of the quest, even if the torch goes out. * You cannot relight the torch using a flame-charged sword. It will instantly put the torch out, requiring you to return to Enibras. * The purple flame can be put out by water just like any other torch. * You can become an ultra with 30 grips by doing the quest so you can get the move set. But ultimately you need 60 grips of chaotic to get all the skills. * The person who says the dialogue: "Good. Come to me my child." when you light the brazier with the purple fire is Ardor, who essentially made the Abyss Walkers. Category:Classes